Zanbar Bone
Zanbar Bone is the primary antagonist of the book City of Thieves, he often goes by the title of the Night Prince. Appearance He is described as a green-eyed Skeleton wearing a golden crown and a black robe. The illustrations from City of Thieves shows him with horns, claws and cat-like eyes, wearing a robe and a cloak, a diadem instead of a crown and carrying a scythe, making him similar to the Grim Reaper. It is unknown whether he is a Lich (or another kind of undead warlock) or a Demon, but according to his title he is bound to be an highly powerful Evil force. Almost everyone in Allansia knows and fears him. Influence and role in City of Thieves Zanbar Bone controls the Spirit Stalkers that he uses as messengers or lackeys and the Moondogs. He has numerous others demonic creatures such as a female Vampire under his command. At one point before the beginning of 'City of Thieves ', he sent his Spirit Stalkers to Silverton, wanting the townspeople to give him Mirelle Carralif, Mayor Owen Carralif's daughter. It is unknown what he intended to do with her, nor if he has claimed others young people from other towns. Infuriated by Carralif's refusal he sent each night six Moondogs to Silverton to kill as many people as possible. Because of this, Carralif hires the player to kill the Night Prince, in order to save Silverton from the threath of the Moondogs. Confronting Zanbar Bone Zanbar Bone has neither skill nor stamina, fighting him is a matter of tests and choices. First of all, the players needs the Ring of the Golden Eye to see beyond his illusions, next they have to fight the Skeletons he summons, and finally they must strike him to the heart with a silver arrow and and put one of three magic mixtures on his eyes. A failed shot or a wrong choice lead to an immediate defeat. Powers The Night Prince has many powers at his disposal; he is able to see and talk where he is not physically present, (wether or not he can do it only inside his tower or everywhere else is not known), to curse or to bewitch objects, to curse people or entire towns, to create Skeleton warriors by throwing his teeth to the ground and to cast illusions. His most proeminents powers are his hypnotic gaze, and his ability to absorb people's lifeforce by a mere touch (turning his victims into undeads under his command),. The life absorbing touch and the need of an Anti-Illusions Ring before facing him are characteristics he shares with Razaak. Further Notes *The fact that the player "meets" a black cat at the very beginning of the adventure and that there is a black Cat among the illusions in Zanbar Bone's room may either be a coincidence or means that the Night Prince likes to transform into a black Cat. See Also *Zanbar Bone's Tower References Category:Blacksand Entries Category:FF05 Entries Category:Greater Undead Category:Humans Category:Humans-Individuals Category:Major Faces of Titan Category:Major Villains Category:OOTP Entries Category:Titan Entries Category:Undead Category:Undead-Individuals